


The Mile High Club

by AnnBeau



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnBeau/pseuds/AnnBeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annnnd more James and Devon smut ha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone is wondering these one shots are technically ghost plots from a story I am working on and if anyone likes these just let me know if you want the whole story and I will start posting chapters.

James was bored. 

They were flying back home and James couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed. He glanced over at Devon, her head was resting against the window and she was fast asleep. He looked across the aisle and Logan and Kendall were passed out too. 

He didn't know why he was so wired. Okay that was a lie he downed a grande chocolate frappe with an extra shot before they boarded the plane. 

He started jiggling his leg as he kept looking at his phone and then switching to the magazine Devon was reading. 

"I told you not to drink that coffee," Devon mumbled next to him making him jump and look over at her wide eyed. Devon chuckled sleepily as she looked up at him. He smiled at her, he couldn't help it. She bit her lip and closed her eyes again. "Take a picture it'll last longer," she whispered as she snuggled into her pillow. He stared at her for a little longer when he thought of something. 

It would definitely kill his boredom. 

He grinned and leaned over nuzzling her neck. "Not really cuz I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you and the real thing is way better than a picture," he whispered in her ear. She smiled but kept her eyes closed so he tried again. Nuzzling her neck more and peppering kisses on it over and over. "Baby..." he waited. 

"Hmm," she answered. He grinned and kissed up to her ear so he could breath into it as he spoke. 

"I'm bored," he whispered. 

She snorted. 

Damn, his idea was shot. 

"Nice try," she mumbled as she nudged him with her shoulder to get him to back off. He sat back up and huffed. He crossed his arms and looked around the plane, his leg jiggling again. 

He started to drum his fingers on his leg, then he started to hum. When Devon suddenly sat up making him jump again. She grinned as she pulled her blanket off of her. 

"Let's do this so you'll go to sleep," she said as she stood up and squeezed passed him walking to the bathroom. James grinned and bolted out of his seat he almost ran down the aisle to catch her. She slipped into the bathroom. 

James paused at the door to calm himself down, he glanced around and everyone was sleeping. He grinned again and slipped into the bathroom. She was sitting on the counter and she grinned at him as he squeezed in and locked the door. 

Okay. Now they were here and he didn't know where he wanted to start. He let his eyes roam up and down her body as she leaned back against the fake mirror. She chuckled and reached out grabbing a fist full of his shirt. 

"Come here and kiss me," she whispered as she wrapped her other hand around his neck and pulled him to her covering his lips with hers. 

He sighed into the kiss and pressed in closer to her. He wanted to take his time but he highly doubts they could get away with it. He pulled back and peppered kisses all over her face and down the side of her neck. 

He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans quickly unzipping them and pulling them and her underwear down as she lifted herself up to help him. Once they off her he wrapped them up and set them on the sink next to her. She reached out and unbuttoned his jeans and then tucked her hands into his briefs and pushed them and the jeans down to his thighs. 

He was already half hard, then she reached out and wrapped her hand around him making him hiss quitely. He leaned forward a little more and buried his face in her hair as she kept going so slow. She flicked her wrist at the head and he moaned. He could feel her smirk against his neck before she started to kiss up and down. She picked up the pace and he started to rock into her hand slowly.   
Then he reached down stopping her hand and pulling it away. She looked up at him and he brought both hands up and pushed her hair back from her face then leaned in and kissed her. 

She pulled back panting leaning her forehead against his shoulder. 

"Come on boyfriend," she whispered. He reached down and wrapped her legs around his hips. She pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gripped her thighs and pulled her up and away from the sink and pushed her against the door. He slid in and she moaned thunking her head back against the door.

He started out slow, barely pulling out before he pushed back in making her moan. He smirked against her neck, he was pretty proud of himself that he could hit her g spot no matter what position they were in. 

"Fuck baby, harder," she whispered biting his shoulder. He groaned and pushed her higher up the door and pulled out until the tip was in then slammed up into her as hard as he could. They both moaned and Devon pulled his face away from her neck and kissed him hard breathing heavily through her nose as he kept slamming up going faster and faster. 

"Fuck Devon," he mumbled against her lips. His thrusts started getting sloppy, he was close. She whined aginst his mouth as she pulled herself even closer if that was possible. 

"Wait for me Jamie," she whispered as she pulled back and looked at him through hooded eyes. 

He groaned and leaned back a little pulling her hips away from the wall so she pushed her shoulders into the wall to help hold her up. He gripped her hip hard with his left hand and pounded up into her as hard as he could and then reached his right hand down and harshly rubbed her clit.   
She moaned and thunked her head back against the door gripping his shoulders tighter. 

"Fuck Jamie," she whispered as her walls clamped down around him. He moaned shoving his face into her neck. 

"Fuck D, I'm not going to last," he mumbled into her skin. She groaned as he moved his finger just right and thrust into her making her walls flutter around him as she came. 

"Come for me James," she said in his ear. He groaned and twitched against her as he came. He stayed there pressed up against her and in her as he came down. He pulled his hand away that was trapped between them and just held her. "Don't fall alseep," she mumbled kissing him anywhere she could. He chuckled and slowly pulled out, he still kept her pinned to the door and kissed her anywhere he could reach too. They slowly made there way to each other's lips and kissed long and deep. Saying everything they always said out loud in that one kiss. 

He finally pulled back and slowly let her slide down to stand. 

They cleaned up and got dressed as best they could in the small room. Devon burst out laughing when she was trying to put her pants on and bent over pushing into James and making him loose his balance and fall on to the toilet. 

"Shut up," he mumbled as he grinned at her. She pulled up her pants and he stood up to button his. He crowded up against Devon's back gripping her hips and kissing her neck as she opened the door. 

Kendall yawned as the bathroom door opened and the couple spilled out. 

"Seriously you two can't get enough can you?" He said smirking at them. 

"Never dude," James said as he turned Devon towards the aisle. 

"I hate you both," he said still smirking as he squeezed into the bathroom. 

Devon turned around in James arms as he walked them back to there seats. "You really think we can never get enough?" She asked as she leaned up and kiss up his neck. 

"We could-uh go back to the bathroom if you want so I c-can uh D, prove it to you," he said as she nipped and sucked at all his sensitive spots. She giggled and pulled back as they made it to there seats. 

"How about when we get home you just keep me in bed for two days?" She asked as she leaned up pressing her lips to his. 

"Mmm sounds good to me," he said smiling down at her.


End file.
